Day of Reckoning
by rooster dawn
Summary: Summary: The new Secretary of the Navy takes over. He doesn’t like what he sees after reviewing the JAG files. He takes severe actions to the Jag staff.
1. Chapter 1

Title: _**Day of Reckoning**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: personal loss

Summary: The new Secretary of the Navy takes over. He doesn't like what he sees after reviewing the JAG files.

Spoiler: The Lindsey Report

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Good feedback is good for one's soul and everyone's happiness._

_Author's Note: This was one possible scenario as to what could have happen the SecNav read the Lindsey Report. He was after all base on first impression, a deceitful man._

_part one_

20 Jan 2003

SecNav's office

The new SecNav(SN) was sitting in the chair of his new office. He was puzzled why the man he replaced would rely so heavily upon the JAG office to conduct investigations in Afghanistan when there were more qualified people in the Navy and CIA available.

He figured he needed to look through the personnel files of some of the officers assigned to JAG and talk to some of the personnel who worked with these officers. The first file he picked up was Commander Rabb.

Several hours later he put down the last of the personnel files. He was very impress with some of the officers under AJ's command. Many were seasoned veterans who had seen combat and had been very successful.

However he did come across several files that concerned him greatly. Two officers in particular seemed to have a history of currying favor from the senior officers in their command.

He didn't think that was appropriate. He would have to do further investigation focusing on these two officers and the rest of the staff. He would conduct interviews discreetly among the staff of JAG.

0800 hours

9 Feb 2003

Admiral's office

The Admiral walked into his office with a cup of coffee. Valentine's day was just around the corner and he was wondering what to get Meredith. Just as he sat down into his chair there was a buzz from the intercom on his desk.

"What is it Tiner?" he bellowed a little bit perturbed.

"It's the SN Sir. He's on line one." replied Tiner.

'God, just what I need to start the week off, a call from the SN. What the hell can he possibly want?' thought the Admiral. 'Nothing of note happened over the weekend. Why the hell is he calling me first thing Monday morning?' He picked up the phone.

"Good morning Sir, how may I help you?" asked the Admiral.

"I was a little concern with how much assistance the senior staff at JAG contributed to Lieutenant Roberts' efforts to stay in the Navy last month. Over the last few weeks I conducted an informal investigation, conducting interviews concerning those efforts." began the SN.

"You should have come to me first, Sir. I could have explained to you why we assisted him. He's a good officer and a credit to the uniform. He's one of my best young officers." replied the Admiral.

"I'm sure you honestly believe that AJ, but I think that there are too many questionable actions conducted by the Lieutenants Roberts and Sims to be overlook by an impartial observer. I need you to meet me in my office at 1000 hours." explained the SN.

"Tiner, I'll be out of the office till noon. Reschedule any and all appointments." ordered the Admiral.

"Yes Sir!" replied Tiner.

"And tell Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie I want to see them in my office when I return." ordered the Admiral.

"Yes Sir." replied Tiner.

0900 hours

11 Feb 2003

JAG conference room

The following morning the Admiral called Commander Rabb, Colonel MacKenzie, Commander Turner, Lieutenant Roberts, and Lieutenant Sims into the conference room.

"I wonder what's going on. We aren't scheduled for a meeting today." asked Sturgis.

"Maybe it's about having a Valentine's day party for the office." beamed Harriet cheerfully.

"I don't think so Harriet. It's about a serious breech of military conduct. Several officers conducted acts that were later considered currying favor from their superiors." replied Mac.

"Sounds like a very important and interesting case. I wonder who is going to be participating." offered Bud gleefully.

He hoped he could be part of the case. He was finally back at JAG after being assigned to rehab duty for the last nine months. He wanted to get his feet wet in the courtroom again.

"I don't think there is going to be any courtroom drama Bud. I think the guilty parties have been identified and found guilty. All there is left is the sentencing." replied Harm glumly.

0920 hours

Admiral's office

"I don't understand AJ, why does Lieutenant Sims work here at JAG. From what I understand she was assigned to the Inspector General's Office when she arrived in Washington." pondered the SN.

"She was assigned here six years ago to check all the files to insure they were in compliance." replied the Admiral.

"From what I can see here in her file, she and Lieutenant Roberts were married sixteen months later. From what I understand from reading the UCMJ married coupled aren't allowed to work together." stated the SN.

"That's normally true Sir, but exceptions can be made. Lieutenant Sims is an excellent worker. Besides they don't really work together Sir. Lieutenant Roberts is a lawyer. Lieutenant Sims is more of an office manager." replied the Admiral.

"I could understand keeping her and her husband here together if they were both lawyers, but Lieutenant Sims isn't one. As an office manager she has no need to be here. I noticed you survived without her at JAG for two years after she had her first child." argued the SN.

"She was replaced by Gunny Sergeant Galindez, Sir. When he left, Lieutenant Sims was asked to return to duty here." replied the Admiral.

"I'm sorry AJ, I just can't see the reason for her being stationed here, could you have Lieutenant Sims brought in." argued SN.

A few minutes later Harriet knocked on the door and entered. "Lieutenant Sims reporting as ordered Sir!"

"Take a seat Lieutenant." ordered the Admiral.

"Do you know why you're here Lieutenant?" asked the SN.

"No Sir." replied Harriet.

"I have some serious issues with some of your actions over the six years you have been here at JAG. I'll start with your asking Colonel MacKenzie to be your maid of honor when you got married.

That's a serious breech of the rules of Fraternization. Particularly of an officer socializing with another officer more than two grades above her. Later you name your first born son after the Admiral.

You chose Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie as the child's godparents. You were even going to name your daughter Sarah after the Colonel. That's five cases of currying favor with your superior officers that I'm aware of Lieutenant. I'm sure there many more.

After you returned to duty last year I understand you constantly showed disrespect to Lieutenant Singer because she wasn't held in high esteem by the senior staff.

Then last year you acted like a snitch reporting to the Admiral about any of her actions that you disagreed with when she was left in charged of the office.

You even punched her out when you didn't like how she informed the other staff members when Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie were reported missing. What do you have to say about these issues to defend yourself Lieutenant?" asked the SN.

"I was only trying to show the Admiral, Commander Rabb, and Colonel MacKenzie my appreciation for their support and the encouragement they had given Lieutenant Robert and myself during the years Sir." replied Harriet tearfully.

She was about to cry. She didn't understand why what she had done was wrong. How could showing respect to those who had assisted her and Bud in their lives and careers be wrong. She had to admit that punching out Loren was wrong, but at the time she felt Loren deserved it.

"The only thing I see here is a well orchestrated plan to curry favor for yourself and your husband. I see that you received a promotion to Lieutenant two years ago even though you were in the reserves for the previous two years.

Then last year your husband was given the opportunity for advancement to Lieutenant Commander even after he was brought up on charges of DOD. He also was junior in rank to Lieutenant Singer and had less trial experience as a lawyer.

Do you see something wrong with this picture Lieutenant?" asked the SN.

"Yes Sir." wailed Harriet.

"Do you think it was right that your husband received these opportunities over someone who was equally if not more qualify than he was? From what I've been told and read about your husband, his main qualification was that he was mentored by the senior staff.

He was given more opportunities to succeed because they liked him better. Others weren't afforded the same opportunities. Naming your son after your Commanding officer and having two other officers in your husband's chain of command play important roles in your marriage doesn't look right." explained SN.

"AJ, will you have Sgt Rivas come in. Lieutenant Sims, I want you to sign this letter of resignation. You will be given an honorable discharge. Sgt Rivas will escort you through the out processing. At which time you will be escorted from the premises. Do you understand?" directed SN.

"Yes Sir." replied Harriet.

She stood up and walked over to the desk and signed her name on the letter of resignation. She had thought about getting the Colonel or the Commander to help her, but realized that if they could have helped her, the Admiral would have said something.

Sgt Rivas then escorted her out to her desk to gather all her personal items. She left the office area in tears.

1030 hours

Admiral office

"AJ, I have two questions about Lieutenant Roberts. I can understand on one level why you offered him the opportunity for advancement. He's well respected by your senior staff.

Which I understand because they trained him to be a good lawyer. But what I can't understand is how you can overlook his lack of physical fitness for so many years.

The rest of your staff is in excellent shape, why isn't he? The second point is how could you give him the opportunity for advancement after his DOD charges?

I understand that his client worked against him, but that still wasn't excusable. He should have been administratively disciplined and held back from career advancement for at least a year. He also should have gotten himself in shape." stated the SN.

"Lieutenant Roberts has had an outstanding career here at JAG. I didn't believe that his lack of performance on one case warranted losing the opportunity for career advancement. I have counseled him numerous times about his weight and physical condition." replied the Admiral.

"Why don't you have Lieutenant Roberts sent in AJ." requested the SN.

A few minutes later Bud knocked on the door and entered. "Lieutenant Roberts reporting as ordered Sir."

"Seat down Lieutenant." ordered the Admiral.

"Do you know why you are here Lieutenant?" asked the SN.

"No Sir." replied Bud.

"I have some serious reservations with some of your actions over the time you have been here at JAG. I'll start with you asking Commander Rabb to be your best man when you got married.

That's a serious breech of the rules of Fraternization. Particularly of an officer socializing with another officer more than one grade above him.

Then you name your first born son after the Admiral. You chose Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie as the child's godparents. You were even going to name your daughter Sarah after the Colonel.

That's five cases of currying favor with your superior officers Lieutenant. On top of all that you have continued to fail your physical readiness test for the last six years.

And now after losing your leg, I serious doubt you will ever pass it now considering you weren't interested in passing it before. Maybe if you were stationed at one of the less important JAG offices, being on restricted duty might be more acceptable.

But here at JAG headquarters in Washington you're in a high profile position that should be reserved for JAG's best, those with a future in the Navy. Clearly I don't see that for you Lieutenant. Can you possibly explain to me why you should be allowed to stay in the Navy?" asked the SN.

"With all due respect Sir, there is a simple explanation for all your questions. We name our first born son after the Admiral because he's the most important person in our lives. He has been very supportive of us during the years and has given us the opportunity to succeed.

As for the Commander being my best man, that was because he was my best friend. He trained me to be investigator, he encouraged me during law school, and he trained me to be a good lawyer. Naming the Commander and the Colonel as Godparents was just recognizing them for their support.

As for failing my physical readiness test I have no excuse, but it has never been a factor in doing my job. I still think I'm more than capable of serving in the Navy.

I can still do investigations utilizing the computer. I still can try cases in court. I see no reason why I can't continue to do the job." explained Bud.

"As I stated before some of your actions are questionable at best. Included in this are the numerous office parties you and your wife have hosted. Even though I consider that commendable, it's not usually the function assumed by a junior officer.

I see this as currying favoritism with senior officers. It was clearly apparent that it affected the Admiral's choice of who to offer the opportunity for promotion to Lieutenant Commander.

I have looked over your record and Lieutenant Singer's records. Her overall marks are better. Her record in the courtroom is better. Her record against you in the courtroom is better.

What isn't better is her relationship with Commander Rabb, Colonel MacKenzie, and the Admiral. Are you beginning to see the picture Lieutenant? All your actions, as well intentioned as they might have been, have curried favor with all three of them." the SN further explained.

"Look how hard they fought to keep you in the Navy. Do you think they would have done the same for anyone else, Lieutenant Singer?"

"No Sir." replied Bud. He could see the handwriting on the wall and it wasn't looking very good. He needed to see Harriet.

"I need your signature on your letter of resignation. You will be honorably discharged with full disability. AJ, will you get Sgt Rivera in here to escort Lieutenant Roberts through the out processing." ordered the SN.

"Admiral?" asked Bud.

"You better sign it Bud. It's for the best." answered the Admiral.

"Yes Sir." replied Bud sullenly. Bud signed the letter of resignation and left with Sgt Rivera.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: _**Day of Reckoning**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: personal loss

Summary: The new Secretary of the Navy takes over. He doesn't like what he sees after reviewing the JAG files.

Spoiler: The Lindsey Report

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Good feedback is good for one's soul and everyone's happiness._

_Author's Note: This was one possible scenario as to what could have happen the SecNav read the Lindsey Report. He was after all base on first impression, a deceitful man._

_part 2_

"Who's next Sir?" asked the Admiral.

"Commander Turner, but we can wait and talked to him after lunch. What do you think of him AJ?" asked the SN.

"I think he's a damm good officer and lawyer. He's an Academy graduate. He was a submariner before becoming a lawyer." replied AJ warily.

"I agree AJ, although I have a few concerns. From what I've heard he likes to meddle into other people's personal lives which sometimes leads to major disruptions in the workplace." express SN.

"He likes to take an interest in the welfare of the junior officers so they can be the best they can be." replied the Admiral hoping to put a positive spin on any concerns.

"I think that's commendable of Commander Turner. It's a sign of a good leader, but I think in some cases he should have waited until he was asked to help." sighed the SN.

"I've heard from a few people in your office about how he flamed the fire between Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie. Causing them to fight more than normal leading to some major disruptions." countered the SN.

"True, but that was before he knew about their working relationship. The Commander and Colonel had their problems long before Commander Turner arrived." argued the Admiral.

"Don't worry AJ, I'm not going to shit can him too. I'm just going to recommend he get some sensitivity training when it comes to dealing with the opposite gender and couples. It might help him in his own personal life too. He's approaching forty and has never been married." smiled the SN.

1300 hours

Admiral's office

Sturgis knocked on the door and entered. "Commander Turner reporting as ordered Sir." He wasn't feeling very secure. He had heard about Bud and Harriet from Tiner.

"At ease Commander and take a seat." ordered the Admiral.

"Do you know why you're here Commander?" asked the SN.

"No Sir." replied Sturgis.

"I have been going over the personnel records of the officers working here at JAG headquarters. I wanted to get to know more about the people here under AJ's command.

I've also talked to some of the personnel who work here to gather additional information. I'm impress with your service record. I'm sure it's not easy to change career paths midstream and be successful at both of them." offered the SN.

"Yes Sir." replied Sturgis feeling good about the praise.

"You're on a very short list of lawyers who have the potential to make Captain someday and one day maybe even Admiral. Though the likely hood of you becoming the JAG is very slim at best.

There are too many ahead of you right now including two people right here in this office. One of the reasons I believe that will hold you back is the lack of command experience and dealing with subordinates.

Your performance in those areas here at JAG leaves a lot to be desire. The first instance was when you first arrived here at JAG. You allowed Lieutenant Roberts to keep an office that should have gone to you.

You then proceeded to get involve with the Lieutenant's personal life although you had no reason to. You overstepped your authority. I know it was well intended, but it led to charges of favoritism.

Which was later confirmed a month ago when you tried to assist him to stay in the Navy. The second time was when you got involved in the middle of Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie's relationship, whatever that may be.

I've heard from many sources that you continued pouring gas on the proverbial fire by continuingly poking your nose into their personal business when you were asked not to by both Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie.

It has been brought to my attention that they have the ability to resolve their own problems when they are left alone. Their disagreements don't linger very long when people stay clear of them.

The third case I'm particularly disappointed in with you since it happened only recently. For a man who has shown not to have the ability to have his own life, why does he continue to interfere with others?

Also considering that you, being a minority and the son of a navy chaplain, would be more sensitive to possible discrimination of another minority group.

It's not up to you to decide what religion a person should be or how that person practices their religion. Do you understand Commander?" finished the SN with a look of indignation.

"Yes Sir." replied Sturgis.

"I'm recommending to AJ that you participate in a twelve week sensitivity training course dealing with the following topics:

1: Women in the Navy; They're here to stay

2: Religion; There is no right one, God loves us all

3: Couples; How to stay out of the middle

4: Meddling; Do I have the Authority

5: Me, myself, and I; What's wrong with me, Why don't I have someone in my life

After you have completed the twelve week training program and complete a six month probation period, I feel you'll be back on track to make Captain. Good luck Commander Turner." offered the SN.

"Yes Sir." replied a stunned Sturgis.

He was a bit surprise at what he had heard from the SN. He had always considered himself above reproach. His actions with Bud had been in Bud's best interest if he wanted to stay in the navy.

As for Harm and Mac, they were making his life difficult last year. He was trying to fit in at a new work place. Harm and Mac were in denial about their feelings and fighting. They were affecting his space and others around them.

And Singer, she was a schemer. She needed to know her actions weren't acceptable. She needed to clean up her act, but he had to admit the SN was probably right. He had overstepped his authority.

None of the people mentioned were under his command. Even though he may have thought he was doing what was best for each of the individuals involved, he actually was only doing what was best for him.

After he left the Admiral's office Sturgis went to Harm's office to leave him a note. He wanted to know if Harm would join him later for a drink at McMurphy's Bar. He was leaving for the day and wanted Harm to call.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: _**Day of Reckoning**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: personal loss

Summary: The new Secretary of the Navy takes over. He doesn't like what he sees after reviewing the JAG files.

Spoiler: The Lindsey Report

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Good feedback is good for one's soul and everyone's happiness._

_Author's Note: This was one possible scenario as to what could have happen the SecNav read the Lindsey Report. He was after all base on first impression, a deceitful man._

_part 3_

1400 hours

Admiral's office

"Well that's three down and two to go Sir. Who do you want to talk about next?" asked the Admiral.

"I would like to speak to both of them at the same time. They seem to be inseparable and actually perform better when they're together. But I would like to talk to you about Colonel MacKenzie first.

She seems to be more square away than Commander Rabb. Though I did notice a couple of dings on her record since she's been here." paused the SN.

"She's one of the finest officers I've ever had under my command Sir." offered the Admiral.

"I believe that's true by her record though it doesn't seem like you always thought that way." argued the SN.

"I don't understand Sir. She is after all my chief of staff." countered the Admiral.

"True, but would she have been your chief of staff if Commander Rabb hadn't left to fly?" asked the SN.

"That's a legitimate question Sir, but yes, I believe she would have been my first pick. She's a lot more dependable for what I need from a chief of staff. She's well organized and efficient.

Her reports are always on time. She's much more objective than Commander Rabb. I also like the idea of having the Commander available to ship out at a moment's notice to investigate an incident aboard a ship.

He has more experience and a better understanding of life aboard a ship than the Colonel. I did have her promoted first." replied the Admiral.

"Though the Commander might have been promoted before the Colonel if he had stayed at JAG."

"I'm still concerned that if you think so highly of the Colonel, why then did you force her out of the service several years ago and then didn't utilize her to her full capabilities for the next three months when she did return." countered the SN.

"I didn't force her out, she didn't want to be here." argued the Admiral defiantly.

"Come on AJ, you know that isn't true. I heard from several people that you frown on the Colonel and Commander getting together. They say you weren't very happy with how close they had become.

Then when she started dating someone outside of work, you punished her by giving her menial work usually reserved for first year lawyers." replied the SN.

"It wasn't intentional Sir. I saw how happy she was with her boyfriend. I thought he would recruit her away from JAG and eventually he did. So I was preparing for the time she left." argued the Admiral.

"I think you were in denial AJ. You had feelings for her that you couldn't act upon. You thought it was better that she was not around to tempt you. You needed to get over your feelings for her before you could be objective with her." replied the SN.

"But I have to agree with you, she is an excellent lawyer and credit to the Marines." smiled the SN.

"And the only one who can control Rabb." laughed the Admiral.

"I have to agree with you there too. He has quite the service record. It makes for some interesting reading. He alternates between being a hero and a cowboy." sighed the SN.

"He's the best I have Sir." replied the Admiral.

"Well I can see that most of his mistakes were made earlier in his career as a JAG officer before you reigned him in. His record has been very good since he's been back from his second tour of flying." observed the SN.

"Yes Sir." replied the Admiral.

"In fact his record over the last two years have been exceptional. I believe he has moved back ahead of the Colonel." continued the SN observation.

"That's probably because he and the Colonel have been getting along much better since her wedding to Commander Brumby was called off. He seems to walk a tighter line when they get along." smiled the Admiral.

"Don't underestimate your influence AJ. He was a loose cannon before you arrived." replied the SN.

"As much as I would like to accept the credit, all I was able to do was slow him down. The Colonel was the one who reined him in, kept him on a more even keel. If it wasn't for her Rabb probably would be practicing law as a civilian by now." grinned the Admiral.

"I think it's time to send them in AJ." declared the SN.

"Which one Sir?" asked the Admiral.

"Both of them AJ. Most of their past mistakes are ancient history. At this time they represent the best the Marines and Navy have to offer." offered the SN.

"Tiner, Please send in MacKenzie and Rabb." bellowed the Admiral.

"Yes Sir." replied Tiner wondering what now?

Everyone who had come out of the Admiral's office had been looking very unhappy. Harriet and Bud had come out of the office devastated and now were gone. Commander Turner looked like the puppy who missed the newspaper in potty training. What was going on here?

Ten minutes later Harm and Mac knocked on the Admiral office's door and entered.

"Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie reporting as ordered Sir." belted out Harm.

"At ease and have a seat." offered the Admiral.

"Do you know why I called the both of you in here today?" asked the SN.

"No Sir." replied Harm.

"About a month ago shortly after I was appointed to the position of Secretary of the Navy, I decided to take a look through the files of those officers assigned here at JAG.

I know you must want to know why it was important for me to review the staff here. The former SN considered AJ and his staff very important. Your actions during the latest crisis in Afghanistan confirmed his faith in the JAG corp." smiled the SN.

"He had Commander Turner on the Watertown during the missile crises. Lieutenant Roberts was on the Seahawk devising new rules of engagement.

You two were responsible for tracking down Kabir and discovering the nuclear material he had stolen. Commander Rabb saved the battle fleet with his cowboy flying once again.

AJ was a military advisor to the CNO during the operation. Even Lieutenant Singer was instrumental in determining how the missile was going to be deployed and which submarine was being used. Quite impressive." smiled the SN.

"Thank you Sir. Like the Admiral most of us have prior combat experience." replied Harm.

"I wanted to talk to both of you together since the both of you are two of the finest officer in the Navy and Marines. AJ is very fortunate to have some the finest officers in the military serving under his command here at JAG.

He has three of the top ten lawyers in the Navy and Marines. Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie, you two are the best of many fine officers practicing law. There are none better.

Both of you will be coming up for promotion in a couple of years. You Commander Rabb will probably be promoted first due to your three extra years in the service and being an Annapolis graduate.

Your service record is remarkable. It's not often that someone to be highly successful in two different careers in the navy and continue to do so in their other career when it's no longer necessary. You are to be commended Commander Rabb.

But I am concern about some of the dings in your service record. You did have a bad habit of insubordination early in your career as a lawyer. Fortunately you have been very good for the last five years.

I gave AJ credit for that, but he tells me he only played a small part. That Colonel MacKenzie is the person most responsible for controlling your destructive behavior.

Well done Colonel. If you keep your nose clean Commander I expect to see you sitting in AJ's chair in about ten years." praised the SN.

"Thank you Sir. I appreciate the vote of confidence." beamed Harm with a twinkle in his eye and a small flyboy smile.

Mac looked over at Harm with pride. She was so proud of her flyboy and that he was finally getting the proper recognition for his outstanding accomplishments.

"As for you Colonel MacKenzie, your service record is outstanding. If the Commander wasn't three years ahead of you, you would probably be in line to be the JAG. But don't worry there will be plenty of other opportunities available for you.

In fact AJ and I agree that you have many more options than the Commander. Being the Admiral's chief of staff the last three years has opened up a boatload of potential opportunities for you that will come available upon your next promotion.

I hope to have you both here in Washington during my tenure as Secretary of the Navy. You both are a credit to your organizations. There is only one thing left I want to convey to both of you.

It has come to my attention that the two of you are meant to be." smiled the SN.

Mac gasped softly. She wondered why her relationship with Harm was always the center of public interest to so many people. Why couldn't they just leave them alone to find their own way. Now even the SN knows.

She looked over to Harm for a sign of comfort. Harm knowing that Mac was going to need reassurance was waiting. They exchanged several subtle looks before turning back to the SN who was continuing his monologue.

"I've heard several different theories on the matter about why you aren't together. None of them really matter to me except one. Let me assure the both of you that if and when you both decide to finally come to your senses and get together, neither of you will be asked to transfer out of JAG until your next promotion." smiled the SN.

"One final note, a few years ago the Navy did a commercial piece with Commander Rabb as the Navy's poster boy. We are ready to do another commercial this time featuring the two of you. Navy, marines, men and women serving together. I can't think of two better representatives than the two of you." smiled the SN.

Harm and Mac were both a little shock about what they were hearing. They didn't know what to say or think. They looked at each other and knew it was best to leave well enough alone.

They both then turned to the SN and the Admiral, and replied "Thank you Sir."

They were dismissed. They went back to Harm's office a bit stunned, but happy. Tiner was pleased to see at least two people walking out of the Admiral's office happy. Maybe it was okay now to give the Admiral his messages.

When Harm and Mac got to Harm's office they noticed the note from Sturgis and another one from Tiner. Sturgis's note mentioned that he had left for the day and hoped to meet Harm at McMurphy's Tavern for a beer.

The second note was from Tiner. It mentioned Bud and Harriet's fate. They both had been asked to resign their commissions though he didn't know the specifics. Their happiness of fifteen minutes turned to sadness upon reading the note.

"Why don't you go and see Sturgis. I'll go check on Bud and Harriet." offered Mac sadly.

"I don't know Mac. I think it might be better if we both see Sturgis first, then all three of us should go and see Bud and Harriet. Sturgis may not have heard what happened to Bud and Harriet. They're his friends too. He might want to be there for them also." argued Harm solemnly.

"Yes you're right Harm. Let's go home and change. Then we can meet Sturgis at McMurphy's and talk. We all can then go and console Bud and Harriet together." replied Mac.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: _**Day of Reckoning**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: personal loss

Summary: The new Secretary of the Navy takes over. He doesn't like what he sees after reviewing the JAG files.

Spoiler: The Lindsey Report

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Good feedback is good for one's soul and everyone's happiness._

_Author's Note: This was one possible scenario as to what could have happen the SecNav read the Lindsey Report. He was after all base on first impression, a deceitful man._

_epilogue_

1730 hours

McMurphy's Bar

Harm and Mac walked into the tavern. They looked around for a few moments before Harm saw Sturgis sitting at an out of the way table in the back of the room. They made their way over to him and sat down.

"What's up buddy? I got your note. Tiner said you didn't look very happy after your meeting with the Admiral and the SN." greeted Harm.

"I'm not very happy. One minute the SN is telling me what a great officer I am and then the next ... " Sturgis paused and shook his head.

"What Sturgis? Did he boot your six out of the Navy?" asked a worried Harm.

"No, nothing liked that. He told me I need counseling." moaned Sturgis.

"What? Why?" asked a confused Harm.

"Mainly because of you and Mac." replied Sturgis.

"Huh?" replied Harm, not understanding.

Mac thought about what Sturgis was saying and then realized what was going on and smiled.

"Why are you smiling Mac?" asked Harm. "Don't you see Harm? Sturgis likes to stick his nose in where it doesn't belong. Bud's weight, our relationship, Singer's religion. The SN caught him. He must not have liked it." laughed Mac.

"How can you laugh at my misfortune. I was doing okay until you came back from the Guadalcanal." moaned Sturgis.

"That's right until you stuck your nose into our relationship. You kept prying causing Harm to keep putting his foot into his mouth. You set us back three months." countered Mac.

"What kind of counseling do you have to get buddy." asked an amused Harm.

He was loving this. He had been trying not to laugh during this time of duress, but Sturgis was making it really hard not to. The high and almighty Sturgis Turner had been called on the carpet like any normal human being. He had been knocked down a few pegs.

"I have to attend sensitivity training covering :

1: Women in the Navy; They're here to stay

2: Religion; There is no right one, God loves us all

3: Couples; How to stay out of the middle

4: Meddling; Do I have the Authority

5: Me, myself, and I; What's wrong with me, Why don't I have someone in my life"

finished Sturgis.

By this time both Harm and Mac began laughing. They laughed so hard they almost began to cry.

"I can't think of anyone more deserving." smiled Harm.

"I warned you about that Sturgis, no one likes a busybody." smiled Mac.

"And here I thought you were my friends." snarled Sturgis as he began to get up from the table.

"We are your friends Sturgis. And you're a good friend, maybe too good. You'll get through this." offered Harm.

"We're here for you, but as bad as you think things are for you right now, Bud and Harriet are the ones who really need their friends." wailed Mac.

"Why? What happened?" asked a concerned Sturgis as he sat back down.

"They were both dismissed from the Navy today. They were the ones who committed a serious breech of military conduct." replied Mac solemnly.

"What! That's impossible. No way, no how!" exclaimed Sturgis in disbelief.

"We don't know the specifics, but we do know it concerned fraternization and currying favor." explained Harm.

"We wanted to see you first before we went over to see them. We know they are your friends too. We thought you would like to know what was going on." sighed Mac.

"Thank you both for telling me. Makes my problems seem so trivial now. Maybe we can pick up a couple of pizzas before heading over. They must be devastated." moaned Sturgis.

"Yeah, I think so, but then again, maybe not. There was always the possibility they were going to drum Bud out of the service before because of his disability." replied Harm.

"Bud can always get a job as a lawyer. We all can provide good references for him." offered Mac.

"Here's to Bud and Harriet, may their future be as bright as their heart is warm." toasted Sturgis. Shortly thereafter they left for Bud and Harriet's with a couple of pizzas.

****

_the end_


End file.
